


Scare Me to Sex (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Series: Sterek Christmas Podfic 2018 Series [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek POV, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Matchmaker Pack, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Stiles POV, pack movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Summary from original fic:Pack movie night is tradition, everyone is supposed to go. Clearly Stiles' friends don't understand that if they're all going to cancel they should tell him before he's already there.





	Scare Me to Sex (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scare me to Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787124) by [doctorwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwolf/pseuds/doctorwolf). 



> This is a series I decided to do for the sterekdrabbles writers from the group over on tumblr: https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/ These are not perfect. I could have made each of these podfics better. But I really wanted to start posting this project in time for Christmas for them all. Please excuse all the mistakes lol. Each chapter will be a story from each of the writers who was able to participate in my secret project and they will be uploaded all in the next week. Thank you!


End file.
